


Dream Catcher

by BettyHT



Series: Dream [2]
Category: Bonanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyHT/pseuds/BettyHT
Summary: 2nd in the Dream/Adele series.  Adam’s former fiancée creates trouble for him but the solution is one that no one ever anticipated.





	Dream Catcher

Dream Catcher

Chapter 1

"After all we talked about, you never once mentioned that you had a fiancé in Boston!"

Dismounting, Adam tied Sport's reins to the hitching post in front of Adele's home. He looked up at her and knew this was the make or break moment of their relationship. He wanted to smile at the way her hair had come undone and had fallen over her forehead, but didn't dare do that. Instead he said what he had to say in the simplest of terms and waited for her response. "I don't have a fiancé."

Staring at Adam for what seemed like a long time but was less than a minute, Adele sighed and nodded knowing he wouldn't lie to her. "Come in the house, Adam. We need to talk. There are things I need to know."

Going up the walk to her front porch, Adam still wasn't too sure of his reception, but she had invited him into the house so that had to be a good sign. Only a short time earlier, he had arrived in town and stopped at the livery stable intending to leave Sport there, get a room and clean up, and then go to see Adele. What he had heard there had made him ride to her house though still dusty and sweaty from riding for days on the trail of some men who had eluded him and probably were in California by now. He had sent a telegram ahead to alert authorities there to watch for them and turned back at Placerville knowing they were too far ahead for him to catch up to them. Then he had decided that a stop in Virginia City to see Adele and a visit to his family on the Ponderosa were in order. However, the liveryman had mentioned how his fiancé had arrived and was staying at the International House and charging things all over town getting ready for their wedding. He had been astonished and then angry but finally worried most about the effect it would have had on Adele for that to have happened. He knew from the man's description that it was Lucille. He intended to deal with her but wanted to make sure first that Adele understood that Lucille was not his fiancé.

As Adam closed Adele's front door, she stood with her back to him. He didn't know what her expression was but decided to start explaining regardless. "I never told you about any of the women I almost married. I made a lot of mistakes. None of those relationships ever worked out. I hoped that our relationship would possibly be the one that would. You are a better person than any of the other women that I might have married or certainly a better person for me. You don't hold back. You tell me the truth I need to hear. You're not afraid that I might walk out that door because you want our relationship based on trust so honesty is a key component of it. I didn't tell you about Lucille for the same reason I didn't tell you about any of the other women. She was in the past. It's over. Why she's here and claiming to be my fiancé again, I don't know."

"She has told people that you asked her to marry you."

"I did. She called it off and I agreed to that. I left town. We have had no communication since then except a letter I sent her explaining what I did and why I did it. I assumed that would only make her angrier. I am the reason her father went to prison. He was killed there because his fellow criminals were not able to kill me. They tried."

Adele turned then. "That's when your family brought you back here and everyone said you were dying, but clearly you were not?"

"Yes, that was the time. It was a close call. Her father threatened to expose them if they didn't kill me. When they found me difficult to kill, they had him killed. It solved their problem."

"I would think she would blame you for his death and be upset with you."

"I thought so too. I guess I will have to go see her and tell her in no uncertain terms that her scheme will not work, whatever it is."

"Adam, she's been shopping all over town and eating in the finest restaurants. She's staying at the International. I'm sure your family knows by now. They must have contacted you."

"They couldn't. I've been trailing some men who robbed a bank in Denver and then headed this way. I thought I could intercept them, but they knew there was a marshal here and they got by me. I sent word to California to be on the lookout for them. Then I decided to come here to see you and to see my family. I had no idea she was here."

"Maybe you should go see her right now." Adele crinkled up her nose a bit and stared rather pointedly at his clothing.

"That bad?"

"Nothing a long bath and a shave and a complete change of clothing couldn't fix." She smiled so Adam knew things were better. She trusted him and that meant more than anything she could have said or done.

"It may be late by the time I get everything done. Will you still be up and willing to accept a gentleman caller?"

"If he looks and smells like a gentleman, then I would be happy to receive him here." She had that smirk then that he loved. Adam turned to leave but Adele wasn't done. She stepped to him and took his arm. "Just one more thing, cowboy."

That kiss expressed more than any words could ever convey how both felt about the other. There was nothing said for a minute after the kiss as Adam looked into her eyes and smiled at her smoothing her wayward locks and holding her close. There was a lot to do though so Adam released her.

"I've got to go."

"Have I helped you gird up thy loins for battle, sir knight?"

Dropping his hat to hold it in front of him, Adam grinned and leaned forward to kiss Adele on the cheek as she began to blush furiously. "I'll be back later." Walking to Sport, Adam decided that a walk to the livery stable might be more comfortable than a ride and give him a chance to take care of a few errands along the way. He stopped at the general store and found Lucille had made purchases there. He paid the bill but said that she was not allowed to charge anything more on his account or the Ponderosa account.

"She is not my fiancé. I understand that you advanced credit to her in good faith so I will honor the debt, but know that she perpetuated a fraud. Anything more you allow her to charge is your fault, and I will not be responsible."

Adam stopped at several more places she might have shopped and repeated the same. At the main dress shop, he found that she had ordered a number of dresses made. He told them that they were not to be delivered to her. He paid for the work that had been done and said that they could finish them and sell them for whatever fee they wished to charge for the rest of it. He repeated the warning he had been giving all the other shop owners. At the livery stable, he found she had twice already rented a carriage. He paid that bill and gave the same warning. Then he took his rifle and saddlebags to head to the hotel.

"Ah, Mister Cartwright: do you want your regular room?"

"Yes, and a bath drawn please. Which room is Lucille Mason in?"

"You fiancé is in our finest suite, Mister Cartwright. I hope that everything is fine."

"No, everything is not fine." In a voice loud enough for everyone in the lobby and the adjoining restaurant to hear, Adam announced what he had told shopkeepers, dressmakers, and anyone else who needed to know. "I'll pay the bill she has to this point, but as of tonight, I will not pay any additional expenses she incurs because now you know she is a fraud. She is not my fiancé and had perpetrated a hoax on this whole town. I'm going up to tell her now."

"Adam, dear, you don't have to do that. I'm right here."

Lucille walked out from the dining room with tears streaming down her face. Many looked embarrassed for her and others were openly upset with her. Many waited to see what would happen when the two confronted each other.

"You said you loved me. You asked me to marry you."

"Yes, and you called it off and I agreed. I left town. Your father tried to have me murdered."

"That's not true."

"It is, and because he couldn't, his fellow criminals had him killed in prison. It's a harsh truth, but that's what it is. You could have stayed in Boston and not have had to listen to me say it. It was your choice to come here. It was your choice to lie to all the people here."

"I couldn't stay there. I had nothing. You took it all away. You ruined my life. The least you could do is to keep your promise to marry me. You promised to marry me. You promised to love me forever."

"It's over. Our betrothal was never announced. You threw me out before that ever happened. It was never official. I left town that night."

"You had it all planned. My father told me that you had left paychecks for all your employees and shuttered your business. You had moved all your bank accounts out of the city. You had sold everything you could and left. You never intended to marry me, did you? Why did you ask me to marry you?"

Adam didn't want to have this conversation with so many witnesses and wasn't going to answer that last question in front of them. "I was prepared to leave because I knew that once you and your father knew what I had done, my life was in danger. If you had decided to stick with me, you could have come with me. You chose instead to be loyal to your father. That told me all that I needed to know about our relationship."

It was at that moment that Lucille understood for the first time the huge mistake she had made that night. She had not thought much about what she had said to Adam. She had thought he would come back to her because he loved her. She had thought she could control him with that love like her father controlled her with his love. She had made a terrible mistake. She had one hope left.

"I made a terrible mistake that night. I love you. I should have gone with you. I never stopped loving you and I should never have called off our engagement. In my heart, you are my fiancé and I could never love another."

"It's too late, Lucille. Go back to Boston." Even as Adam said it, he knew it wasn't going to be that simple. He could see the faces of the people watching and the sympathy that many seemed to have for Lucille. This was going to be far more difficult than the thought. "I'm going to my room. I need a bath and I have someone to see later."

"The woman you've let come between us?"

Adam sighed deeply and turned to Lucille. "Let it go. It's over." Then he turned and walked up the stairs to his room. As he soaked in his bath later, he tried to think of how he could have handled that better. He wished there was some way to make Lucille leave town. She had no money. He guessed that probably paying her to leave was going to be the only way to go. It irritated him, but he could see no other solution. He thought he could talk it over with his father the next day. It wasn't the kind of thing he wanted to talk over with Adele. He had many other things he wanted to do with Adele. Thinking about those made him smile.

When Adam left the hotel to walk to Adele's home, he had no idea he was being followed. Lucille wore the mourning clothing she had worn for her father's funeral. She had a black dress, black cape, and black veil. She looked like more a shadow in the night than a person even if someone had looked directly at her. Following Adam all the way to Adele's home, Lucille was upset to see Adam hug and then kiss Adele when she opened the door to her home. The door closed and Lucille could see very little. However, Adele's porch had no railing but was low. Lucille guessed she could easily step up on that porch undetected and because there were windows that were open, she might hear quite a bit if she was quiet. She walked to Adele's yard and carefully removed her shoes. Then in stocking feet, she moved to the porch and carefully and slowly stepped up on the porch hoping that there would be no creaky boards. She was a small woman and made no sound. She was rewarded by realizing that Adam and Adele were seated on a settee near the window adjacent to the porch. She could hear them clearly even though they spoke softly and gently to each other. Lucille got tears in her eyes as she remembered Adam speaking with her that way. Her sadness turned to anger though as she heard more of the conversation.

"Adele, you're the one I want to be with."

"Adam, we can't have a satisfactory relationship until you settle this thing with Lucille."

"There is no thing with Lucille."

"She has to understand that for it to be truly over or she'll continue to pester you and create trouble."

"I've cut off her credit. I've made it as clear as I can to people in town that she is not my fiancé. What more can I do?"

"I don't think either of us is going to be comfortable with this situation until she's on a stage or on the train headed out of town."

Lucille listened and thought about what she had heard. In her mind, there was only one main thought. If they thought they were uncomfortable now and thought they had trouble now, well they were only beginning to get a taste of what she could do. Lucille planned to do a lot more until Adam came to his senses and gave up this silly job and headed back to civilization with her as his wife. She had a goal now and knew this Adele wouldn't marry Adam as long as she was still in town, so she planned to stay in town. Adam couldn't make her leave. She watched and listened until she could take no more. Then she retreated, put on her shoes, and headed back to the hotel.

Chapter 2

Very early the next day, Lucille packed her bags and let the hotel know she was heading out to look for a place to stay. The desk clerk was as sympathetic and helpful as he could be offering some options she might try and suggesting a few places she could look for temporary work to get some money to pay for a room or work for a room. He apologized profusely telling her that he knew all of those places were beneath her status.

"Is there a job here I could do to earn a place to stay here?"

"Um, well, we do have a housekeeper's room and it's currently unoccupied because the lady doing most of our washing is married so she doesn't need the room."

"What would I have to do to get that room?"

"Ma'am, it would be so far beneath your station, I don't even want to tell you."

"Adam Cartwright has left me few other options. I am willing to do almost anything as long as it isn't morally repugnant. What is it?"

"The only job we currently have unfilled is the washroom attendant. You would have to wash the tubs and scrub the floor of the washrooms daily. You would have to make sure there is a supply of clean towels in each one."

"How many of those are there?"

"There are six of those."

"And that would get me a room?"

"And three meals per day. You would have to eat in the kitchen, but the full menu would be available to you except for the more expensive items."

"Is there any salary for this job?"

Looking even more embarrassed, the clerk shook his head. "But there is a canister in each washroom, and gentlemen especially will leave coins in it if they like the condition of the washroom. If it is clean and smells good and there are enough clean towels for their use, they will leave coins in appreciation."

"Who is doing the job now?"

"We've had to pull people from our kitchen staff to fill in. They don't like it at all, and they do only the minimum necessary. It is a difficult job, and with the jobs in the mines paying better right now, it is difficult to find someone to do it."

"I'll do it."

"Ma'am, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. Maybe when Adam sees what he has forced me to do, his cold hard heart will soften and he will remember our love."

The clerk didn't know what to say. He had seen Adam and Adele Martin together and doubted that Adam was going to end that relationship to get back with Lucille especially the way he had glowered at the night before when they had words in front of so many people. Lucille wasn't done yet though. Seeing a few people in the lobby doing their best to listen in, she raised her voice a bit to make sure they could hear.

"Last night, I waited for Adam to get back so that I could talk to him. He never came back. Is that his habit? To take a room but spend the night elsewhere?"

"Oh, no, ma'am, I'm sure he came back."

"Did you see him come back?"

"No, I didn't, but I don't work at night."

"I suppose he could have come back in at dawn skulking up the back steps so that people would think he was here all night. Well, I guess you better show me that room and what I have to do. I'll have to try to talk to Adam when he's here and not sleeping somewhere else."

When Adam came down to get some breakfast and check out a short time later, he was aware of the cool reception and the stares he was getting. He thought it had to do with the scene the night before and was unaware of the new gossip circulating because of what Lucille had done that morning. He got Sport and headed out to the Ponderosa unaware of the rolling tide of gossip in town that was the best the wagging tongues had to share in a very long time. However Adele got hit with it by midday as she did some shopping and overheard some things in the general store as ladies talked loudly enough for her to hear. Some thought of her as the other woman now and thought too that she had entertained Adam overnight because of what Lucille had said. She gathered both of those ideas from the verbal barbs thrown her way. She wasn't the type to take anything so unfair without responding so she turned to the ladies before leaving the store.

"Your comments thrown out so cowardly are not true. Adam ended the relationship with that woman before he left Boston. She has chased him out here hoping to extort something from him. By gossiping, you are helping her to smear the reputation of a fine man. He did not spend the night at my home. He left, as he does every evening he visits, at a proper time. You could have checked with my neighbors. I know they watch because I see their curtains part every time he arrives and every time he departs."

With that, Adele departed the store to the smiles of the shop owner and his wife as well as a few patrons who admired the courage of the woman. However the gossips were incensed instead of chastised. They had been put in their place over that one piece of their story, but now they were intent on finding out something that they could use to smear Adele because she had humiliated them. Many of the people there knew it was probably going to get more ugly before it got better and worried about the two nice people who were likely to be hurt by it. By the end of the day, Lucille heard enough to know that her scheme was working. Not only did she hear people talking, but some women came up to her to express their sympathy to her especially after hearing that she had been reduced to working as a washroom attendant in order to have a place to live and food to eat.

"Yes, Adam has abandoned me and left me destitute all for another woman after he promised to marry me. I wonder if he will promise to marry her."

Many of the women offered to help her, and with some persuasion, she did tell them about dresses she had ordered but couldn't afford to get and that she had no money and could only wait and hope that someone would leave gratuities if they found the washrooms to their liking after she cleaned them and supplied them with towels. More than a few people slipped a few coins or bills to her after hearing that sad tale. She had a small stash of money by the end of the day and promises by some of the women that they would see about getting her some new dresses and other new clothing to wear. By the time she finished her dinner that evening, she was no longer depressed and feeling hopeless. She was planning again.

On the Ponderosa, Adam had a good visit with his father and brothers telling them about setting up the U.S. Marshal's office in Carson City, hiring a deputy and a clerk for the office, and making contact with the governor's office as well as the various departments of state government involved in law enforcement and the administration of justice. He had taken a temporary room at a boardinghouse until he could set up a more suitable living arrangement by renting or buying a small house with a stable. He admitted to them that he was thinking of asking Adele to be his wife. That got Hoss and Joe slapping his back as his father grinned.

"I haven't asked her yet. She could say no."

"Aw, c'mon now, Adam. I done seen you two together at church and such for almost two months now. Heck, you two act almost like you're married already. She kin practically finish your sentences for ya."

"It's scary, isn't it, Hoss, how much alike they are in how they think. Can you imagine what their children are going to be like. That's very scary."

"Hold it. I haven't asked her yet and you have us with children. We're both older. There may not be children even if she decides she will marry me."

"Son, is there something you're not telling us? I can't think of a single reason why she would say no."

When Adam grimaced, dropped his head, and rubbed his neck, his family knew that something had happened. They waited for him to tell them knowing he would when he was ready and would tell them what he felt comfortable saying. It took a moment for Adam to collect his thoughts and put them into a framework for explaining Lucille. He had rather hoped that they had heard some of what had happened in town, but apparently it was all too recent for any word of it to have gotten out to the Ponderosa.

"You, of course, remember that I asked Lucille Mason in Boston to marry me but that was ended before it was announced when I went against her father. Well, she's in Virginia City and making trouble."

"Aw, Adam, what could one little gal do ta make trouble for you with you bein' a marshal and all. Cain't ya jest arrest her or sumthin'?"

"Son, how does this affect your relationship with Adele?"

"Jeez, Adam, you were the one always telling me not to be involved with two women at once."

Ben had been perturbed with Hoss for not taking Adam seriously and let Joe know with a glower that his comment was out of line.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make trouble. It just seems funny that Adam is the one with trouble with two women at the same time. Sorry."

"Joe, you should know by now that your brother does not have dalliances with women. If he is involved with a woman, then he is serious about that relationship and you should be too."

"It's all right, Pa. If this wasn't such a pain in my backside and was happening to someone else, I might actually see some humor in it. No, Lucille is here claiming all over town that I am still her fiancé. She charged all sorts of things against my accounts. I got that straightened out. I hope she will leave town, but I may have to pay her to go. At this point, I see no way to force her to leave."

"And this has bothered Adele?"

"Pa, of course it has. People are talking, and it's too difficult to have a relationship when there's a third party trying to break it up. I wish Lucille would go away, but she is a stubborn one. I'm afraid of what she may do next."

"Aw, what can she do ifn she ain't got no money?"

"Hoss, she is smart and clever. I liked those things about her, but now that worries me. At least she's honest. She won't break any laws or hurt anyone directly."

"What do you plan to do?"

"For now, go back to town and talk to Adele to see if she'll marry me. I still want to ask her."

"Adam, before you go, Tom Carpenter and I would like to talk to you about something. I know you have some serious things on your mind, but this could be something to take your mind off that and give you something more positive to think about."

"I have some time. What is it you want to talk about?"

"I'd like Tom to explain it. He'll be doing most of the work so he should tell you."

Leading Adam to the bunkhouse, Joe said very little about the idea except that it involved horses and buying up the Marquette ranch that was for sale once more. No one had made a go of it trying to raise cattle on the property.

"I think it's too small for a herd big enough to support a cattle ranch. What Tom and I want to do is turn it into a horse ranch."

Once they found Tom, he explained the rest. "Joe would be the major investor to start, and I would be the manager of the operation. The Ponderosa would get first pick of the horses for sale, and then others could be sold to anyone. I would take over the responsibility of buying the breeding stock and then matching the mares and stallions to get the best foals. There would be training and such to do. I would have to hire and trains staff to do all that, but they would learn as we grew and the foals grew up."

"That all sounds like a great plan. Why do you need to talk to me, and I hope it's not about money for investing because I'm all tapped out for that."

"No, older brother, what we need is in your head. Tom knows all about horses, and I've been saving money and can get some loan money too, but you saw the horse barns, stables, training rings, and foal birthing stalls, and all of that when you were in Tennessee. We need you to draw up plans for building all of that. Tom knows what they look like but not enough to draw up what we would need to build them."

"I suppose you want me to do them free of charge?" Adam had a serious look but grinned a moment later at the looks on the faces of the two younger men. "Of course I'll do it. It may take some time though because I do have a full time job. So what do you want first?"

"The basic stable probably with stalls for the birthing of the foals." Tom thought that was the best place to start.

"Well, Tom, it seems you are well on your way to being a successful businessman. Congratulations. I think you've finally gotten my youngest brother to invest in a scheme that could actually work."

"Huh?"

"Oh, ask Hoss about some of the schemes he's tried out in the past. It should be entertaining to hear the stories."

"Dang, Adam, don't you ever forget anything?"

The brothers laughed, and Tom joined in. The three looked forward to working together. Late in the day, Adam rode back to town to see Adele and hoped to take her to dinner. Instead he had another evening of talking to her about Lucille, a topic he had hoped to avoid discussing with her, but Lucille's antics that day made it inevitable.

Chapter 3

After spending some time listening to Adele explain what she had learned that day, Adam decided to ask if he had it all straight. "So, she's gotten a job at the hotel to earn her room and meals, but she also has managed to get a number of women to give her money. They have bragged about their generosity to each other and now know that she has gotten money from each of them by complaining that she had none. She has also extracted promises from some of them to get those dresses and other items she tried to charge to me but now they have agreed to pay for them. Is that about all of it?"

Not wanting to tell him the rest, Adele agreed to that but said it wasn't all of it. "There's more but you got the gist of it. You understand now that she isn't going to be that easy to scare off."

Noticing the evasion in that statement, Adam paused waiting to see if there would be more. When there was no more, he added his own. "She's done more, and I want to know what it is. I can't deal with her effectively until I know all of it."

"I don't know that you can deal with her if you're terribly angry with her either."

"So what she did isn't some minor thing that I could forget about. It's something important and you need to tell me because I should know what I'm facing when I see her."

Still reluctant to tell him but knowing she had to do that, Adele paused for a long time until working up her courage and began by reminding Adam of Little Joe's state when his family had found him in a military prison about to be executed. Adam had told her that story about Hoss and his father rescuing Joe, and she had been impressed that Joe had kept his balance in that one.

"Why are you bringing up Joe being held like that?"

"Because in the worst of circumstances, when he could have wanted to kill someone, he kept his composure and didn't."

Frowning slightly, Adam looked into Adele's eyes to make sure she understood him clearly enough. "And what you're about to tell me is going to make me want to kill Lucille and you want to make sure I don't leave here in a killing rage? Surely you know me better than that by now?"

"Lucille has started people talking by somehow making them think that you slept here last night with me."

Adam stood then despite Adele putting a hand on his arm to try to keep him on the settee next to her. His fists balled, he was breathing deeply and was highly agitated but trying not to explode with the anger he felt. "I'm sorry. You were right to be worried. At this moment, I would like to wring her neck. I can't believe she would stoop so low."

Standing then and moving to wrap her arms around him, Adele soothed him as well as she could under the circumstances because she was feeling hurt too. Adam understood that and responded in kind. Soon, they were both hugging and then kissing again. Outside on the porch, Lucille was disgusted and turned to leave once more. Her plan wasn't working as she had hoped. It seemed to be driving them closer together instead of apart. The neighbors once more watched as the dark figure slipped across the lawn. The husband said he ought to go tell the couple what was going on. His wife said it was none of their business. The husband wasn't so sure and thought he ought to find a way to let the two know about the spy because he had a fairly good idea of whom it was. He liked Adele and he liked Adam. He decided on how he could do it too and planned it out.

In the house, Adam had calmed down and wanted to talk about a different subject entirely. "Adele, I've got my office set up in Carson City now. I've got a room at a boarding house but I'm looking at some homes to buy or rent. What I would like to know is how big a house to choose. What I'm saying is, will you be there with me? Adele, I want you to marry me. I want to spend my life with you."

"Oh, Adam, when I'm with you, all I can think of is you. When I'm talking with you, I think about all those times when I thought I would never find a man with whom I could talk like that, trust like I trust you, and feel so good simply by being in your company. But Adam until Lucille is out of the picture, I can't marry you. She's a dark cloud hanging over us. Don't you see that? While she's here, she's making up stories and I'm sorry if it seems I'm so shallow. I can't marry you when it looks like I'm the other woman and shamed into it because you spent the night here."

"But I never spent the night. Damn, you know how difficult it's been to hold back. You must have had some of the same thoughts and feelings I've had. We've taken it slowly to be sure. We've talked about that, but now it's time to move forward."

"Except suddenly we have a major roadblock. I am sorry, but she is quite an impediment. Don't you see that?"

Any further conversation was cut off by a knock on the door. Adele answered it and announced that it was for Adam. He went to the door and found a telegraph messenger who was relieved to find both Adam and Adele fully dressed because he had heard stories that day and had been afraid of what he might interrupt. Instead they appeared to be fully proper and having a normal conversation.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Marshal, but this came for you and it's marked as official and urgent business."

Taking it from the young man and paying for it, Adam read it quickly and turned to Adele. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to be gone for a while. The men I was tracking doubled back and have been spotted near Reno. They suspect they may try to rob the bank there or one of the Wells Fargo shipments. I have to head there now."

"Alone?"

"No, there will be others converging on the area. We'll work together and hopefully get this group corralled soon. I should be back within the week." With a quick kiss, Adam was gone.

Smiling softly for Adam's benefit, Adele was worried and knew too that this was a taste of the future. She had had a fairly good idea already of what it might be like but it was something else to actually experience it. For four nights, she didn't sleep very well, and then on the next evening after strong rainstorms had passed through, a knock on the door let her know Adam was back because he always knocked the same way. She rushed to the door and opened it to let him in,

"I shouldn't come in because I'm soaked, but what are these tack strips on your porch?"

"Oh, one of the neighbors said there's been a problem with raccoons and he said that would keep them off my porch." Adam looked skeptical but didn't have too much time to think about that. He wanted so much to grab Adele and kiss her, but he was soaked through and chilled as well. "I wanted to let you know I was back, but I'm a mess. I should go to the hotel and get a hot bath and change, but by then it would be too late to see you."

"I don't care if you're soaked through. I haven't seen you in almost five days. You come in and go to the kitchen. You can strip off your wet clothing in there and I'll get you a blanket to wrap in. Then I'll get the washtub and put some hot water in it. You can sit on a chair and tell me all about your adventure while I heat water."

"Now that does sound quite a bit better than what I had in mind. Maybe I ought to walk around to the back though instead of through your house."

Taking a look at how sodden Adam was, Adele smiled and nodded. He retreated down the front steps and headed around to the back of the house to enter by the kitchen door and dropped his saddlebags and rifle by the door. In the shadows, Lucille saw that and wondered why so she followed and watched from the shadows in the back yard as Adam stripped his clothing off in the kitchen. She got the full views of front and back before he wrapped a blanket around himself and sat in a chair. Then she saw Adele come back into the kitchen and busy herself.

"Oh, Adam, I should have pulled these curtains before you undressed in my kitchen." Adele pulled the curtains closed then.

"Why? Who could see me from your backyard? I don't think the birds and squirrels or a few raccoons care too much to look in to see me undress."

Frustrated at being able to see nothing then, Lucille retreated to the front to see if she could see anything from the front porch by looking in. She took off her shoes and climbed up on the front porch.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes, and it sounded like you have rather large, female raccoons in this neighborhood."

"What do you mean?"

"Adele, that was a woman's voice, and my guess is that she stepped on that tack strip that is on your porch. We've had a spy, and your neighbor knew it."

"So he let us know by putting that tack strip there so she would step on it."

"Yes, you have one very good neighbor."

"Yes, yes I do. Now, did you catch those men you were chasing?"

"We didn't have to chase them. They came right to us. We set up the bank in Reno with our men. We had two outside and I was inside with two. They walked in, pulled their guns, and announced it was a robbery. The clerks dropped down below the counters as we had instructed them to do and the bank manager dropped to the floor. We were the customers and we had them covered with scatterguns. No one wants to take on a scattergun. I told them it was hopeless and that there were two standing outside the door with the same weapons. They looked over their shoulders and could see them. They were smart enough not to want to die for robbery. They surrendered. They're being sent back to Denver to face the most serious charges against them. Whenever they get out, they'll come back here to face charges so they'll be locked up for a long time."

"I'm glad that there was no shooting."

"I like it like that too. With good planning, it could be that way a lot more. I learned that much from Roy Coffee."

"Speaking of which, would you like some coffee to warm up?"

After coffee and some food, the water was heated enough so Adele left Adam to his bathing getting his clean clothing from his saddlebags. His boots were a sodden muddy mess though so she began rubbing those down with rags to clean them as well as she could even though Adam told her she shouldn't do that for him.

"I have clean dry ones at the hotel."

Her answer had surprised him and made him have trouble concentrating on his bath. "These will be fine in the morning if I get them clean."

Once he finished his bath, Adam dressed, emptied the small washtub, hung the towels in her washroom by the kitchen, and walked into her parlor in his stocking feet. "What did you mean by my boots being fine in the morning?"

Standing and moving next to him, Adele wrapped her arms around him before looking up into his eyes. "I've had time to think. I don't want to waste any more time. Lucille is a waste of our time. Let her do whatever she wants to do. It has nothing to do with us. I love you. I missed you terribly when you were gone. I don't want to wait any more."

"Can you wait just a little bit longer? I have to clean and oil my pistol and rifle."

"I'll help. I know how to do that."

They worked side-by-side at the kitchen table to complete those tasks and oiled Adam's holster and belts too. Then they washed their hands together and Adam asked if she had changed her mind. He got only a smile in response. Arm-in-arm, they walked through the house putting out the lamps and then entered her bedroom.

"We could wait one more day and be married?"

"In my heart, we're married now. We can do the formalities any time you want."

Wrapping his arms around her, Adam kissed her softly at first from her cheeks and her neck to her ears and finally softly brushing across her lips as his hands began undoing the many buttons at the back of her dress one-by-one. He didn't mind too much though because he was afraid that otherwise he would rush much too fast. Her complicated clothing was going to help him to go more slowly and let both of them savor their first time together that much more. As he got all of the buttons undone, he pushed her dress from her shoulders and began kissing those for the first time and then pushed the dress down lower and lower exposing more of her than he had ever seen. Then of course, her chemise covered her so he touched her through that before pulling that up and over her head as she raised her arms to let him do it. She still had more clothing to pull down and off and each piece required more touching and kissing until she was breathless.

"Stop. Now it's my turn."

With some authority, Adele began unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it from his pants a bit before realizing it would be easier to unbuckle his belt and undo the buttons on his pants first so she did that. She felt Adam's warm breath as he leaned forward to caress her back as she worked on undressing him. His breathing was becoming very rapid and she looked up to see him focused entirely on her. As she pushed his shirt from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor, the two of them were able to press their bodies together unimpeded for the first time. It was a glorious feeling. Adam reached down and lifted her then moving to the bed and laying her gently on the bed before moving in beside her. Kissing and touching, they soon joined together because both had waited so long. When they finished, exhausted by the physical and emotional release, Adam said he hoped she wasn't disappointed.

"Oh, Adam, that was all I hoped it would be. My heart would have exploded with anything more. Now we have all night to find out more as soon as we get some rest."

"Lord, I was hoping you would say that. I'm exhausted. I love you." Adam pulled her close and closed his eyes.

"I love you." And Adele hoped that those would be the last words she heard every night.

Chapter 4

The next morning, Adam and Adele got up and dressed prepared to go see the minister to get married. Adam knew his father would want a big wedding and a big party but that could come later. He wanted the wedding to take place as soon as possible. When they met with the minister, he had some reservations but Adam was bluntly honest so he married them as soon as he got a witness to sign the papers. Adam and Adele were smiling as they walked to the hotel to get his things to bring to her house. The smiles didn't last long as they entered the lobby and were met by Lucille and another man who turned out to be a lawyer. He handed some legal papers to Adam and another set to Adele. Lucille stood smugly at his side as he did so.

"I'm being sued for breach of promise."

"I'm being sued for alienation of affection."

Adam and Adele looked at each other first a bit angry and then slowly building into grins. Adam shrugged. "Well, we'll countersue, I guess. Let me see, I can sue her for defamation of character. You can sue her for trespassing and defamation of character. I guess slander would work too. I wonder what else we can come up with. My guess is that I can hire more and better lawyers than she can. As my wife, you can have very good lawyers too. I wonder where she got this one."

"Your wife? What? What did you do?"

"We're married, Lucille. I married Adele. We're husband and wife. We don't care what you do."

"You'll have to get the marriage annulled."

"That's not happening."

"But you were with her last night and I saw you naked in her house and you weren't married then."

"How did you see that, Lucille? Were you skulking about peaking in windows? Are you sure it was me you saw? Whose windows were you peaking in?"

Regaining some confidence, Lucille was more direct. "You undressed in her kitchen last night and she came back into that kitchen and closed the curtains. Are you denying that? You always claim you tell the truth and don't lie. Well, tell the truth now. Were you naked in her house last night?"

"I was soaking wet when I arrived there, and she offered a bath. Yes, I undressed and wrapped in a blanket. Adele was not in the kitchen to see me undressed. When she was in the kitchen, I was wrapped in a blanket."

That was too easy, and Lucille knew it. She was missing something important but didn't know what it was. All she could think to do was to ask the obvious. "Well, then, when did you get married?"

"We got married this morning. We're going to take my things to her house now and begin to live there until Adele can move to Carson City to live with me."

"When did you ask her to marry you?"

"I asked her six days ago before I got called to Reno to do my job. Do you have any more questions or can we go get my things?"

It was at that point that Lucille was inspired. "But where did you sleep last night?"

Adam had walked into a trap of his own making and nearly swore. "Lucille, why can't you move on with your life and forget about my life. I have a life with Adele now. You should think about making a life with someone else."

"You slept with her last night, didn't you? That's why you got married this morning. Now I have even more grounds for my lawsuits. We'll see you in court, Adam Cartwright." Lucille flounced out of the lobby before Adam could say anything more.

He did swear under his breath. "Damn! Why does she have to be so smart?"

Unfortunately for Lucille, it was the last straw for the hotel management. They fired her and kicked her out that morning. She had spent what money she had hiring the lawyer, and found that with all the trouble she had caused for Adam, no one in town was willing to give her a job. She sat on a bench by the general store by mid-afternoon wondering what she could do when she saw the middle Cartwright brother arrive with a nice looking woman by his side. Hoss Cartwright was known to be nice to everyone. She decided to try to play on his compassionate heart.

"Mister Cartwright, you might not know who I am."

"No, ma'am, I don't rightly know, but nobody calls me Mister Cartwright 'cause that's my Pa. No, ma'am, I'm Hoss. Can I help ya somehow?"

"Yes, you most certainly can. You see, I'm Lucille Mason. I'm the woman Adam is supposed to marry but has broken his promise to me."

"Now, ma'am, that ain't rightly how I done heard the story."

"Oh, I know, now that Adam is involved with that other woman, he isn't so sure of how he feels, but now I have no money and no place to stay. I am homeless and destitute. Please, could I stay at your Ponderosa and have a chance to talk with your family about this and explain my side of things?"

Hoss' lady, Emmaline Wilson, tugged on his arm to pull him to the side for a whispered conversation. "Hoss, you shouldn't get involved in this. It's between Adam and her, and we know how he feels about it. From what I've heard, she's poison and the gossip she's spread has been nasty."

"Emma, I cain't let her stranded neither."

"Pay for her to leave town or pay for her to stay one night at the hotel. Do anything except take her to the Ponderosa."

"Well, I think you're probably right, but first, I'll take her there and let her talk to Pa. Maybe he needs to meet her too. After what you said, I'm thinkin' you're right, but I want Pa to meet her too to see what she's like."

"All right, but be prepared for him to give her the boot. I don't know your father that well yet, but I can see those eyebrows of his coming down and that pointy finger coming out at her after what she's done."

Hoss grinned. "Maybe that's what this gal needs." Emma grinned in response to that. They turned back to Lucille.

"All right, Miss Lucille, after I get a few things from the store, you kin ride back with us, but I cain't rightly say ifn you can stay the night. That'll be up to my Pa, and I don't think he's likely to be too happy to see ya. Still want ta come wit us?"

Sighing then, Lucille nodded but wasn't so sure of herself any more. She had done things that had made her ashamed of herself and that morning had crossed the line of acceptable behavior. She knew that and knew she was desperate. She didn't know what she was doing any more. It was an obsession. She had come west expecting to find Adam and win him back, and had never considered any other possibility. The shock of finding him with another woman already and living in an environment so different from anything she had ever experienced after having lost all that she had known made her into a person she hardly recognized. Adam had not even asked her about her mother. She would have told him that her mother had committed suicide after losing their home and then hearing her husband had been murdered in prison. It had been too much for her. That had left Lucille with almost nothing. She had some family heirlooms, which she sold to get the money to go west. Adam had told her to go back home, but she had no home to which to return. It was all lost. Family, house, reputation, and family fortune were all gone. Now she was in the west and had nothing there either. She was adrift. Hoss and Emma noted how quiet Lucille was on the ride to the Ponderosa. Unlike most visitors, she didn't even comment on the beautiful terrain as they passed one outstanding vista after another. It was only as they neared the house that she became somewhat agitated and sat up in the seat. When they arrived, Ben did come out to see them not expecting them back so soon because he had thought that Hoss was taking Emma home first.

"Hoss, I didn't expect you until later and I didn't expect to see Emma again although it is a pleasure. Oh, and who is this with you?"

"It's why we're back so soon, Pa. She wants to talk with you and maybe spend the night cause she ain't got no other place to stay. Pa, this is Lucille Mason."

His face darkening, Ben's hand which had been extended in greeting fell. "I would welcome any guest here, but you are not a guest and will not be. Hoss, please take her back to town."

"Mister Cartwright, won't you hear me out? Won't you listen to my side of the story?"

"No, there is no need. My son is an honest man and has told us the whole story."

"Pa, I cain't take her back to town. I gotta get Emma home before these next storms hit. At this rate, I might hafta stay at her folks anyway."

Ben looked up then and saw the storm clouds in the distance. He looked over and saw Tom Carpenter busy at the stable and called out to him. "Tom, do you have time to give this woman a ride to town?"

"Yessir, Mister Cartwright, I can do that. I'll hitch up the carriage right away."

"Mister Cartwright, now that Adam is married, I want you to know I won't cause any more trouble."

Shocked, both Hoss and Ben almost simultaneously responded to that. "Married?"

"Yes, he got married to Adele. I was trying so hard to get him back, and now I have to accept that won't happen. As I rode out here, I had a lot of time to think about what I've done. I do love Adam. I wanted to marry him. I was desperate, and desperate people do things they shouldn't. I will apologize to him when I have the chance. I am sorry."

Lucille had tears by then but neither Hoss nor Ben knew if they were genuine. Emma thought they were.

"I don't know Adam well, but I have heard he is a forgiving man. I think he will help you if you are truly remorseful and willing to change your behavior."

"I don't know what I'm going to do now though. I truly have nothing left."

"You wouldn't be the first one out here to start like that. Be honest and ask for help. It will do wonders."

"Thank you. I don't deserve your kindness."

Lucille got out of that carriage and climbed into the other carriage to sit next to Tom who looked a little bit embarrassed to have her sit next to him. Ben told Tom to take her to the hotel and have one night's stay put on the Ponderosa tab. She thanked him and waved to the others.

"Pa, ya think she was being honest there?"

"Maybe she was. At the core, she is probably a good person. I don't think Adam would have considered marrying her if she wasn't, but she lost her way for a bit."

"Well, I gotta git going. Them storms is gitting closer all the time."

The storms were getting closer and as Tom drove the team, he kept glancing back over his shoulder at the approaching weather. Lucille finally asked him why he was so nervous.

"Ma'am, those storms are coming a lot faster than we can go. I'm afraid they're gonna catch us in the open before we get to Virginia City. It could be very dangerous."

"What other choice do we have?"

"Well, there's a line shack about five miles from here that the Cartwrights have for situations like this. It has a place for the horse to be safe and we'd be safer and drier inside there instead of in this carriage. We could stay there until the storm passes."

"You said it's a shack?"

"Well they call it that, but it's got four solid log walls, a roof, a stone chimney fireplace, probably a small stove inside, a table and chairs, and a bunk or two. They usually keep them stocked with some basic food too."

"That does sound better than getting caught in a dangerous storm. I'll trust your judgment. You're from here and I'm not."

"Well, I'm not from here either. I'm from Tennessee, but I've learned quite a bit since I got here. Let's go for the line shack. It sounds quite a bit better to me too."

The first rain was hitting them as they arrived at the line shack. Lucille only got a little wet as Tom told her to go inside as he took care of the horse. By the time he got inside, he was soaked, but the winds had only begun to blow hard then. Soon there were gale force winds howling outside and it got very dark. Tom headed for the wooden bin for firewood and for the small cabinet where he expected to find some matches. Soon he had a small fire in the fireplace and then got the small stove fired up as well. The lamp was the last thing he lit and he set that on the small table. He was shivering however with the drop in temperature because of the storm and the fact that he was in wet clothing.

"Why don't you take your clothing off when I look away and wrap yourself in a blanket so you'll be warmer?"

"Thank you so much, ma'am. I wanted to do that, but didn't know if you would be offended if I asked."

Turning toward the door, Lucille heard the sound of clothing dropping to the floor and then realized that with the light from the fireplace and the lamp, she could see a reflection of Tom in the one small window. She had only seen one naked man and that had been Adam the night before and now she had seen two although this one was a reflection in glass. Tom was so busy, he didn't notice her staring at his reflection and when he told her he was done, he probably thought her red face was from knowing he was naked under that blanket and not from seeing him that way. He had hung his wet clothing over a chair positioned in front of the fireplace. Even looking at that made Lucille picture him once more. She tried to banish the image but was unable to do so. When Tom asked her what she was thinking, she shook her head.

"Oh, a lot of things. I've done a lot I shouldn't have done, but I was so upset over so many things that I acted in ways that were wrong. I know that now, but I don't know what to do next." Lucille began to cry softly then feeling truly lost and feeling all the grief from her losses.

Tom shuffled over to the cabinet and took out two tin cups and reached to the far back of the cabinet pulling out a small brown bottle. He opened it and poured a generous amount into each cup and grasping both in one hand while holding the blanket to himself with the other, he headed back to the table. He pushed one across the table to Lucille and kept one for himself.

"They keep a little medicinal alcohol in these cabins. I need some to get warm. You just need some."

"I don't drink alcohol except for a little wine now and then."

"Sip it then."

Lucille took a sip and coughed. Tom laughed. "Take another sip right away and it will soothe that first one. My daddy taught me to drink that way and it seemed to work."

Lucille took another sip and didn't cough. "It burns a little on the way down."

"The next one might actually taste good to you."

Lucille took another sip. "Hmm, yes, I think I'm beginning to like this."

On the next drink, Lucille drained the rest of her cup. "Can I have more?"

Tom got up and got the bottle and brought it to the table. He poured another generous dose into Lucille's cup. She had not eaten that day so the alcohol had no impediment at getting into her system. Tom was relaxing too. After his second cup, he was feeling warmer and let the blanket drop to his waist. He told her about the horse ranch he and Joe were developing and that he was now a businessman. She was impressed that he had done that as such a young age. She looked over at him naked to the waist and giggled.

"I saw you earlier, you know. I saw you in the window. It was like a mirror. I've never been with a man."

"Well, I've never been with a woman, well, not like that. I mean I've done some kissing and touching and had some kissing and touching but never been with with , you know."

"I know, but I never had the touching even. I mean I had the kissing, but Adam said he wanted to wait until we were married. I would have liked some touching, I think."

The two drank a bit more.

"We could do some kissing and touching if you want."

"I think that's a great idea. You're already undressed. I'll have to get undressed too, I suppose."

"Well, that would make it easier, I guess. I never saw a woman undressed before."

"It's only fair, I suppose. I saw you undressed."

"All right. I'll put the two mattresses from those bunks on the floor. That'll make it easier. The last time I did some kissing and touching we were on a picnic and we were on a blanket but that was on grass. This floor is hard. I think we can use the mattresses instead of grass."

"Tom, you're really smart."

"Thank you. You're a really smart lady too. You want the rest of this?"

Tom held up the bottle to show the last of the whisky. They had had quite a lot to drink and nothing to eat.

"Let's split it."

So they did that and a whole lot more before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Chapter 5

The next day, Hoss came home but Tom didn't. A ride to town showed he never made it there. Adam and Hoss got a small search party together and went out looking for Tom and Lucille. Adam and Hoss were riding together when they saw smoke from the line cabin. It was a very faint wisp of smoke as if from a smoldering fire from the night before but it was there.

"We better hurry, Adam. If they ain't built up the fire this morning, they might be hurt."

Riding faster than Hoss by quite a bit, Adam arrived at the line cabin, dismounted, and rushed to the door opening it and then standing in shock before reacting more to what he saw. Tom continued to snore softly, but Lucille lifted her head from Tom's shoulder to gaze up at Adam standing in the doorway with the infuriating smirk he had and that way he had of leaning when there was nothing to lean against. Then he laughed and turned pulling the door closed behind him. Lucille put her hand to her throbbing head and looked down at Tom still sleeping beside her. It was so warm and cozy next to him, and the world was so cold and cruel out there. She put her head down and closed her eyes to wait for Tom to wake. She had no idea what she was going to do next, but at least for the moment, she had this.

Outside, Adam told Hoss what he had found. Hoss was shocked.

"Tom? Our Tom is bedded down with your Lucille?"

"She's not my Lucille! This certainly takes care of any lawsuits she filed." Then Adam explained about that, and Hoss told him what Lucille had said the day before when visiting the Ponderosa. Then Hoss had his own questions because of what Lucille had told them about Adam.

"You really get married?"

"Yes, and I know Pa will want a party and such, but I didn't want to wait. Adele and I will live in her house in town until she can join me in Carson City. Pa can plan any kind of party he wants to plan."

"Maybe we can have a double wedding and a really big party."

Surprised but pleased, Adam slapped his brother on the shoulder. "When are you going to ask her?"

"This Saturday. I got the ring. She's really smart, Adam, and really nice. Pa likes her too, which is a good thing 'cause I want to live at the house. Joe's built his own place, and you're getting your own place, but I like the house."

"That's wonderful. I'm sure Pa will love that. He would be too lonely in that house alone. Joe and I are better off in our own houses, but you and Pa will do well together. Besides, Hop Sing needs you."

"Speaking of Hop Sing, I ain't had no decent breakfast yet and it's almost lunchtime. Let's go get some food and then come back here to see if they're ready to go see a preacher."

"I am looking forward to this. Yes, that's a great plan."

When the two brothers got to the house, they were anxious to tell the story to their father but he was more interested in interrogating Adam about his marriage. It took quite a while to explain all of that and get it settled and Hoss added in his news, which got his father even more interested. As expected, Ben was happy to hear that Hoss was planning to live at the house with Emma.

"Oh, we have lots of room now with Adam leaving, and Joe has his own place. I am very happy to have you make this your home."

Finally they were able to tell the story about Tom and Lucille. Ben found that highly amusing too but wondered how Tom was going to feel about it. He decided that it might be best if he rode back with his two sons when they went to the cabin to see if the two were awake and ready to deal with the consequences of the night they had spent together. Before they left, Joe rode in with a big grin saying he had news to share. By the time, everyone shared their news, Joe said he could still top it.

"Sarah and I are having babies. Yes, I said it. Not only is Sarah with child, but Doc says it's two. We're gonna start with two."

Ben was almost overcome with joy at that point. So much good news was coming his way that he almost forgot for a moment about poor Tom and his predicament. When they told Joe, he had a difficult time mounting up on Cochise to ride with them because he kept breaking out in giggles that wouldn't stop.

"Joseph, when we get there, you need to control that. It will not be funny to Tom."

"Yessir, but it sure is funny now."

Adam and Hoss started chuckling too and Ben couldn't help smiling. There was something so inherently funny in it, it was impossible not to smile. When they got to the cabin, there was more smoke coming from the chimney of the stove and the carriage was hitched up. It was clear that Tom had awakened and that they were preparing to leave. All four men dismounted and approached the cabin but Tom and Lucille stepped out at that time to greet them.

"I know this looks bad, Mister Cartwright, but we had to take shelter from those storms."

"I understand that, Tom. However, I have been told that a bit more than taking shelter may have happened here."

"Mister Cartwright, what happened was between me and Tom, and no one else need be concerned. It's over, and Tom can give me a ride to town. I won't be a bother to him or anyone else again. Adam, I'm sorry for all that I did. I was wrong to do it. I was desperate and did things I shouldn't have done."

Looking at Lucille, Tom was shocked. "Lucille, what if you have my baby? You can't walk away from me now after we done all that. I have to marry you. You have to marry me. It's the only right thing to do."

"Tom, you don't have to marry me. You don't love me."

"I might. I do like you a lot. I think after last night, I might be in love with you."

"Tom, we hardly know each other."

"You told me all about your father and your mother dying and all. I told you all about my family. We know more about each other than most people know about each other when they get married."

"What if we don't get along with each other?"

"We got along real well yesterday and this morning. You like what I plan to do for business. We talked about that today when we hadn't been drinking, and you said how you thought it was a good business plan. You said you used to do some business records for your father. You could do that for me and Joe in our business."

Ben felt he had to interject a question. "Tom, are you sure of this? I mean, this isn't a spur of the moment decision that you will come to regret later?"

"Mister Cartwright, sometimes you just know when something is right. This feels right to me. We need each other. I need her, and she needs me even if she doesn't want to admit it right now."

"Tom, you're younger than I am."

"I don't know what that has to do with anything. I'm a man, and you're a woman. We're both old enough to make up our own minds about what we want to do. Now, you made a decision last night to be with me. I think that should tell you something right there. This morning, you told me you had no regrets about that. That should tell you something else."

Adam wasn't smirking, He was serious. "Lucille, he's making good sense."

Looking at Adam, Lucille could see he meant what he said. She looked back at Tom. "You mean it. You think this could work?"

"I know it could if you want it to work."

"If you gentlemen wouldn't mind, Tom and I could use some time to talk privately."

Ben acknowledged the request, and he and his sons rode back to the house to talk about their news and make plans. Late that afternoon, Tom knocked on the door. He said he and Lucille had decided to marry and would be living on the house on the Marquette ranch if that was all right with Joe. Joe was fine with it. All of them gave their approval, and then Tom asked if he could use the carriage for one more day as he needed to get Lucille to town for a wedding and then to the ranch. Ben offered to have a small party on the ranch for them on Friday night, but Tom said they were going to have a party at their ranch on Friday night and they were all invited. Ben smiled for that was how it ought to be.

"Tom, I don't know if Adele and I will be there."

"Adam, I hope you will. It's time to settle it all and move forward, and that would be a big step."

"Tom, you're getting to be a wise young man."

"Thank you, Adam. You set me on the right road. I'm doing my best to stay there."

That Friday, there was a small party to celebrate the Carpenter wedding. A week and a day later on Saturday, there was a very large party on the Ponderosa to celebrate Adam's wedding to Adele. Ben determined that he didn't want a double wedding party but wanted to celebrate each son's wedding separately. Yes, Emma said yes to Hoss. That was announced at the end of the party celebrating Adam's wedding. Fireworks were set off just after the announcement, and Adam and Hoss shook their heads and said 'Joe' at the same time. Their very proud little brother came walking up to them later asking if they liked his contribution to the celebration. They threatened to throw him in a horse trough, but Ben intervened and said 'no' before things got out of hand. Adam said they were only kidding, but Ben never knew with those three.

The next day, Adam packed up Adele's clothing, personal things, and other items from her home she wanted to keep, and they made the trip to Carson City. On arrival, Adam took her to a colonnaded home on the outskirts of the city. At first, she thought he was showing her a home he admired, but then he turned into the drive and went to the back entrance and stopped.

"Adam, this is our home?"

"Yes, I've started to get some return on my investments in the bank and the railroads so I was able to buy a nicer home than I first thought. I don't plan to be a U.S. Marshal for the rest of my life. It's my job for now, but I have other ideas for the future. This home will be a place we can plan to live in no matter what job I have. There's a nice yard and about five acres in back that belong with the property too. Right now nothing's been done with it, but if you have any ideas about gardens or anything, we have room."

"This is wonderful, and I would love to have an orchard. Could we have an orchard?"

"Of course we could. Whatever you wish."

"And roses, I would love some roses."

"Yes, that too. You see, that's another thing I love about you. You see things and dream of what could be. I like to do that too. I see things and try to catch those thoughts and make them real. You do too."

"Is there any water on those five acres?"

"No, but perhaps we could build a small pond. Why?"

"Oh, I was picturing children playing and splashing in a pool. Maybe skipping stones on the water."

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Not yet. I'm only dreaming and hoping to catch that dream."


End file.
